The conventional plate-type fuel cell must connect a plurality of membrane electrode assemblies in series/parallel to generate more and longer electricity, so as to provide sustaining electricity. However, in the conventional series/parallel implementation means, the surface of bipolar plate for plate-type fuel cell after thermal pressing procedure will have the Prepreg glue commonly used in the process of printed circuit board spilled out causing the welding spot being covered or blocked. Then, the operator should clear up the spilled glue, and proceed the welding operation. This process is not only time-consuming and labor-intensive, but also easy to damage the circuit itself. Currently, for the production elements asking for high efficiency and high quality, this problem is not only a challenge, but also needs to be solved.
The inventor of the present invention has been in view of the conventional problems, and worked on the improvement to create a fuel cell with embedded series/parallel mechanism, so as to overcome these conventional defects.